30 Romances
by Cheza-chan
Summary: 30 Romances — The name of the theme community I am a part of. You will be receiving the Bleach drabbles that have already been completed. Current: Theme 18 — Love, hate, and the like, emotions Ichigo x Renji [Abandoned; no longer updating]
1. Forgotten Homework

**Title**: Forgotten Homework

**Author**: Cheza-chan

**Rating**: R (citrus-y, lime-ish...)

**Characters**: (A myriad of people... mentioned) Renji/Ichigo

**Word Count**: 1,068

**Author Note**: (curses softly under her breath) I knew I shouldn't have messed with it… No! I shouldn't have posted in the summary that the new chapter was a lemon… Stupid! (bangs head on nearest wall) I'm reposting this because it was was murdered due to the lemon I chanced to put up in the latest chapter. This first drabble consists of Ichi-bon and Renji. It's spoiler-ish, I guess, because it takes place around the latest chapters. I jumped ahead a little bit and used my imagination. (smile)

* * *

_**Forgotten Homework**_

The dysfunctional group parted way two blocks from the Kurosaki clinic. Yumichika and Ikkaku went one way, arguing loudly about some trivial matter, a distressed Keigo stuck between them for he was now hosting them at his house. Hitsugaya, after glancing around warily, took to the rooftops. Ichigo glanced to his left and found Rukia heading down a side street with Rangiku.

"Girls' night out," the brunette shouted to him with a wide smile. "I'll see you at school tomorrow!" She waved and turned back around.

"Aa…" Ichigo mumbled, slinging his case over his shoulder as he continued home. He cracked open an eye and took note of the crimson red bobbing alongside him.

Renji waited, hands tucked deep into the pockets of Karakura High's school slacks, as the building was opened. Ichigo sensed no threatening presence of his father and heard nothing resembling his little sisters. A note was tacked to the fridge and he ripped it off after quickly scanning it, opening the door; the rest of the family would be back tomorrow morning.

"Did you want something?" Ichigo asked his guest as he helped himself to a bottle of water. The redhead shook his head slightly. "Your loss." Ichigo tossed the empty plastic bottle into the trash and they continued up to his room. He had a distinct notion of why the usually rowdy Shinigami was so quiet: Arrancar.

Everyone had experienced their first fight with the new, special species of Hollow created by the traitorous Sousuke Aizen; Ichigo knew he was a little shaken up. "_Mi casa es tú casa_," he mumbled as he emptied his school case onto the desk. "I have an essay to write."

"The one from your English class?"

"It's _your_ English class, too. You could try reinforcing your guise as a high school student and do homework."

"Already went to school," Renji stated, glancing out of the single window in the boy's room. "Besides, this is your world, not mine."

"Once… it was yours."

The redhead smirked and pushed himself away from the wall, crossing the room. "Before you were even thought of, kiddo." He freed his right hand from the pocket and grasped Ichigo's chin between his fingers, tilting the boy's head upward. "How long are you going to ignore me?"

"I told you… I have to write that paper," Ichigo snapped, jerking his head away.

The sounds of a frenzied scuffle ensued, audible throughout the empty house, followed by a crash. Pens and pencils rolled to a stop on the floor and papers fluttered downward. The two bodies had fallen just out of the reach of the setting sun's light as it poured through the window, casting them into shadow.

Renji smiled smugly up at the boy, his eyes hiding nothing. "…Then can I finish my paper?" Ichigo grumbled.

"Fine by me," the Sixth Division Vice Captain chuckled.

§§§

The streetlamps were now on, all light seeming to flood Kurosaki Ichigo's dark room. The shadows shifted, only they weren't shadows. Entangled, naked, were the two earlier occupants of the room.

Guiding a hand along Renji's thigh, Ichigo clasped the underside of his knee and helped to lock the appendage around his waist. He gently latched onto the soft earlobe with his teeth and nibbled. Renji's right arm fell from the orange hair and landed in the patch of light. His fingers twitched ever so and soon became entwined with the substitute Shinigami's.

"Abarai…"

* * *

The following morning, the door to class 1-3 slammed open and Ichigo stormed in. Students gathered in back of the room parted like the Red Sea for him and he made his way to his desk, dropping into the seat and slamming his case down. Renji strolled in moments later, a wide grin on his face and eyes hidden behind dark shades. As he made his way to his seat, Kurosaki slouched down in his chair and kicked the desk in front of him further away.

Inoue flinched, joining almost all the other students in staring at the boy. Ishida remained motionless and nonchalant near the window. Before anyone could comment on the boy's behavior, the second door at the front of the class opened then closed behind their teacher.

"Abarai-kun, take those off and fix your desk."

Ichigo's scowl tore a hold in the back of his head and he laughed, placing the dark objects atop his head. "Can I, just for today, sit between the school's two best?" Freeing his other hand from his pocket, the Shinigami properly fixed his desk between Rangiku's and Inoue's.

The female Vice Captain shot him a look that read along the lines of "What did you do now?"

Ignoring her, he took a seat. "There."

The woman blinked once behind her glasses then sighed, placing her hands flat atop the podium. "All right. Now that that's settled, is there anyone that didn't complete the assignment for today?" Renji raised his hand proudly, along with Yumichika, Ikkaku, and a few other true students of Kurakara High. "Kurosaki-kun?"

All heads swiveled around to stare at the back of the classroom where the orange-haired substitute Shinigami had his hand up. Even Ishida glanced over his shoulder.

"A first," the teacher murmured, pushing up her glasses. "Care to explain?"

Ichigo shot Renji a subtle, heated glare then shook his head. "Not really."

"It's because of me," the redhead suddenly spoke, standing.

"Sit down and shut up," Ichigo hissed, fingers digging gouges in the wood of his desk.

"He really did try to do his paper yesterday," Renji continued, rubbing the back of his neck as he grinned. "_But_… we ended up having hot, 'steam-up-the-windows', sex and—"

Ichigo now stood, his shoulders rising and falling in rhythm with his chest and deep pants.

Renji straightened his back and the desk thrown at him—Ichigo's was currently missing—fell to the floor. "Itai…"

"Well." At the front of the room, the woman rapped a ruler against the edge of the podium to once again gain everyone's attention. "An understandable reason. I'm sure you used protection?"

"No. The latex material's bothersome. We did it… _au natural_," Renji drawled. He laid his cheek atop his upraised hand, his lips curving upward in a lazy, yet coy smirk.

The sudden deathly silence seemed to stretch on for an eternity until everyone soon clamored at the window, several grabbing at Ichigo to keep him from jumping.


	2. Whipped at the Sea

**Title**: Whipped at the Sea

**Author**: Cheza-chan

**Rating**: PG-15 (ish)

**Characters**: Many; Main: Ichigo/Renji

**Word Count**: 1,026

**Author** **Note**: Renji's back again! This time, him and Ichigo (and the whole Apple-frickin-Dumpling Gang) is going to the beach. Not that I really care about the minor characters I use for background... but Isshin livens up the place a bit XD

* * *

****

****

****

**_Whipped at the Sea  
_**  
Renji scowled where he sat. Perched in the open window of the room above the clinic, he'd purposely abandoned his false body to be sensed. The reaction he got was far from what he'd expected. Kurosaki Ichigo had merely rolled onto his back and worked his hand b the elastic waistband and into the sweats he'd work to bed. "You better be thinking of me while you're doing that… Tch." The redhead heard the soul inhabiting the gigai snicker and he slammed the window shut as he climbed into the room.

The action jostled Rukia where she was across the hall. Bleary eyes stared at the closed door. After plucking familiarity from the faint reiatsu, the Shinigami yawned loudly and pulled the sheets tighter around herself.

Renji glared down at his orange-haired lover, hand leisurely resting on Zabimaru's hilt.

Ichigo's own hand still meandered about inside his pants. He sighed softly and tilted his head. "Kuchiki…" Abarai's eyes widened to impossible proportions yet he somehow managed to keep his cool. The young Kurosaki male turned over onto his opposite side, facing the wall, and drew the pillow over his face. "Bya… kuya…"

The Sixth Division fukutaichou's gigai sunbathed, unhurried, on the roof. In his home in the Seireitei, Kuchiki Byakuya emitted a soft sneeze.

Renji's reiatsu seeped out through every pore of his body, a tangible, dark entity, fueled by the murderous intent boiling within him. He had Ichigo pinned to the wall, Zabimaru's shikai form pressed closed against his neck.

The substitute Shinigami yawned loudly and scratched at his unruly hair with the hand that had not been between his legs. "Boke," he snapped, glaring back at the redhead. "I sensed you a mile away and have been up since then." He grinned evilly. "Are you jealous that your taichou might surpass you in the field of love?"

Ichigo's scream-like wails echoed off every wall in the building. On the floor of his room, panting, he stared up at the Shinigami towering over him.

"Don't you ever say something like that," Abarai Renji snarled, sheathing his zanpakuto. He walked to the window, threw it open, and called for the soul. In moments, he was back in his gigai and climbing through the window.

The bedroom door flew open and Isshin dashed in. "Ichi—Ah!" His elbow bent to be buried in his son's ribs, Ichigo had retaliated by merely raising his knee, impaling his father atop the joint. "Daddy is such a fool!" the man sobbed. "You've already been well-educated in the art of self-defense."

"Shut up! Grow up! Get out!" With every order, Isshin received a kick to his face. Both froze at the quiet voice and glanced at the open door.

Yuzu stood there, rubbing her eyes. "Do you have to be so loud on a weekend? Ms. Rukia is still sleeping."

Ichigo threw his father off and sat up, smiling apologetically. "Sorry, Yuzu. You can go back to sleep also. I'll make my own breakfast."

"Un." Nodding, the young girl wandered away. Sighing, the orange-haired boy glanced at the open window.

"Ichigo… Ah, daddy's bleeding. No matter." Isshin rose dramatically, one foot propped up against his son's bed. "We're going on an outing today. Everyone in this household."

"Where?" the boy yawned, slumping forward.

"A weekend getaway to the beach! Daddy has a house there. Well, Masaki owned it… _Masaki_!" Ichigo dropkicked the wailing man then deposited him outside his room.

Renji fished around in his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. Flipping it open, he pushed a few buttons then raised his eyes to the bright sky as it began ringing.

§§§

"Huh… The car only holds… so much." Isshin stared at the large group assembled in front of his clinic. "But it's nice to see Ichigo has so many friends. I've met some of you before." Orihime waved, smiling brightly, and Tatsuki gave a mock salute. Keigo slowly raised his arm, feeling permanently trapped between the two Shinigami he shared his house with.

"You." Isshin pointed at the redhead hidden behind dark shades. "You've been hanging around the house lately. You—" He drew his arm down to point at Hitsugaya-taichou. "—Yuzu, Karin, does he go to school with you?"

Rangiku, giggling, placed a hand atop her Captain's head, silently telling him to keep his temper.

Ichigo glanced at Renji and the redhead blew him a quick kiss before grinning. His brown eyes reflected an intent to kill, so intense, it would have Zaraki Kenpachi impressed.

§§§

While Rukia gushed over the "amazing" quality of the sea, while Rangiku, Yumichika, and the others admired the stark contrast between pictures and the real thing, and while Isshin tried to toss his daughters into the water, Ichigo sulked in his appointed room, which he was sharing with a redheaded loudmouth.

"Aren't we supposed to play some game where you split a watermelon?" Renji inquired, unpacking a few things from his shoulder bag.

"If the watermelon's your head…" Ichigo grinned. "…I'd play. How do you know about that game anyway?"

"Yoruichi told me."

"Aa…" He glanced at his lover and his eyes widened as he noticed the objects being unloaded from the bag. Scrambling off the bed, he flew to Abarai's side and snatched the can of whipped cream he'd just pulled out. "What the hell is all this for!"

"Urahara and Yoruichi…" Renji blinked a little too innocently for the other's sake.

Squeezing the can tightly, Ichigo pictured the scene that had probably taken place: Shihouin "Shyushin" Yoruichi and Urahara Kisuke spouting nonsense with the Sixth Division fukutaichou, and lord knows who else, nodding enthusiastically. "What did they tell you?" he forced through gritted teeth.

"That it's a multi-purpose condiment," Renji replied, laughter audible in his tone.

What the hell? With a deep sigh, the orange-haired boy tossed the whipped cream into the air once and headed for the door, promptly locking it. He then crossed the room and pulled the curtains shut. A slow grin spread across Renji's face.

The couple missed splitting the watermelon and the fireworks, not that it mattered; they were having an explosive time all by themselves.


	3. Expressions of Love

**Title:** Expressions of Love

**Author/Artist:** Cheza-chan

**Theme(s):** #3 - Anvil; Banter

**Pairing/Characters:** Kurosaki Ichigo/Abarai Renji

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach... but when I marry Tite Kubo, I probably will XD

**Summary/Notes:** Takes place... during... meh, before the completed Arrancars descend down to fight; when Renji and the others show up from the Soul Society.

* * *

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_Expressions of Love  
_**  
They were at it again. Ever since Abarai Renji had somehow managed to weasel his way into the Kurosaki home, the two headstrong Shinigami had never ceased their frivolous bantering.

Rukia happily ran off with Mizuiro and Keigo when they made their usual morning appearance for Ichigo. "He'll be fine," she told them, hooking her arms into theirs. "He said he wanted some time to himself." The Thirteenth Division Shinigami smiled brightly at the boys as they disappeared around the block together.

Kurosaki Ichigo pounded on the bathroom door. "Renji, you asshole! Hurry up! Yuzu and Karin also have to—" The boy's brown eyes narrowed and he swiftly turned to counter Isshin's flying dropkick. As the man came down on air, Ichigo outstretched his arm, flooring his father with a "clothesline" attack.

"Watch your language," Isshin choked out. "You're becoming a bad influence on your sisters. Karin already beats me up…!"

"You set that example yourself," said child mumbled, walking by her fallen father. "Yuzu and I already took our baths, Ichi-nii." Karin smiled at the dark look crossing onto her brother's face and hurried into the kitchen to help herself to breakfast.

"Abarai Renji, you damn bastard! Open this damn door!"

Yuzu hurried by the carnage, the motionless Kon in her arms. She smiled and joined Karin.

§§§

"You've been late fifteen consecutive times in a row," their homeroom teacher told the two boys standing before her. "I'm not sure what goes on in that house of yours, Kurosaki-kun, but maybe you should try leaving a little earlier." She wrote something on a slip of paper and handed it to Ichigo. "To the principal."

A series of gasps went through the room and the foreign Shinigami looked around quizzically. Rukia had her face covered and was shaking her head; she'd only met him once but knew he was not a friend of the students.

"He's had it out for Ichigo ever since he set foot in this school," Tatsuki sighed, leaning her head atop her steepled hands. "And Ichigo's been trying to avoid that confrontation. Ne, Kuchiki-san…" Leaning back in her chair, she stared at Rukia. "How many people are staying at the clinic now?"

"Seven," the Kuchiki—by marriage and adoption—replied, not raising her head. Doing so, she missed Tatsuki's bewildered stare.

"Six," Orihime laughed loudly. "She means six, right, Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia glanced at the girl and her eyes widened. '_I counted Kon; crap_!' "That's right," she also laughed. "Six!"

As their laughter rose, so did he amount of sweat drops throughout the room.

"You two, be quiet."

"Hai, sensei!"

"Kurosaki Ichigo." The man sneered, rubbing his hands together. "I've been waiting… almost centuries for this day to come." Ichigo shot the redhead by the window a glance then closed his eyes, sighing. "Don't ignore me, boy!"

"I have a name. You just said it."

"Don't get smart with me, boy!"

Scowling, the orange-haired boy childishly stuck his fingers in his ears, only succeeding in goading the man's temper more. Renji's sigh drew the principal's attention and he turned to tell the redhead stay out of it, but ended up spun out of his chair by the punch the older Shinigami landed.

Kurosaki shot to his feet and grabbed the fukutaichou by the front of his shirt. "What… the hell were you thinking—hitting him!"

"Well, he was too loud, for one thing." Renji shrugged. "Second, the two of us were sent here so the two of us should be blamed."

"You're gonna get expelled," the boy groaned, allowing his head to droop.

"Am I?" Reaching into his pocket, Renji produced a Kioku-chikan. Ichigo managed a small smirk at the sight of the memory-scrambling device.

§§§

They were at it again. Ever since Abarai Renji had somehow managed to weasel his way into the Kurosaki home, the two headstrong Shinigami had never ceased their frivolous bantering.

Dinners had become worst. Abarai Renji and Kurosaki Ichigo fought over what the get and when to ask for seconds. Isshin became a third when he thought his son was being rude in front of their houseguests.

Kon watched the family from out of sight by the stairs, but he was well aware of the man knowing where he stood. He shook his lion head as the Sixth Division vice captain became caught up in another father-son battle.

Rukia sighed as she headed into Yuzu and Karin's room; she could hear them still going at it on the opposite side of the hall.

Exhausted, Ichigo dropped face-first onto his bed and groaned loudly at the hands massaging his shoulders.

Renji leaned down to place a light kiss to the exposed skin of the other's neck. "Sorry," he mumbled. "About the school thing."

"Nn…"

He grinned, tousling the light-colored hair. Abarai Renji and Kurosaki Ichigo because it was how they expressed themselves and the love they had for each other; only a select few knew of their relationship.

The substitute Shinigami rolled over to stare up at the redhead. "Boke," he sighed.

"Baka," Renji replied before claiming the boy's lips.


	4. Mini Marshmallows

**Title:** Mini Marshmallows

**Author/Artist:** Cheza-chan

**Theme(s):** #18 – Disheveled; In the Rain; Thunder

**Pairing/Characters:** Kurosaki Ichigo/Abarai Renji

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach... but when I marry Tite Kubo, I probably will XD

**Summary/Notes:** Takes place... during... meh, before the completed Arrancars descend down to fight; when Renji and the others show up from the Soul Society. My Renji/Ichigo pairings come out seeming... cute! I dunno why...

Also, to **notnow **(if you happen to look here still) , no, no one's seeing anyone behind anyone else's back (smile). Ichigo doesn't want Inoue to be worried about him or miss anymore school coming to visit him for such a trivial matter. He figures, they miss enough with Hollows, Arrancars, and Vaizard (visored, whichever…)

* * *

_**Mini Marshmallows**_

Orihime Inoue was trapped in her own homeroom. Surrounded by the usual crowd of classmates, she chanced a glance over her shoulder. As though she'd loudly dropped a book onto the floor or desk, the duo from Zaraki Kenpachi's Eleventh Division and the Tenth Division captain turned to stare at her. Yumichika waved and it was only common courtesy that she wave back.

Orihime then surveyed the entire room. Rangiku blocked the doors; she sat in such a way that if an escape were to be attempted through either door, she'd reach it in a suitable amount of time. Retaining a bright smile, the young girl returned to the conversation at hand when Tatsuki questioned her.

All Shinigami present were under strict orders from Ichigo not to let her leave school before it was out, especially if it was to pay him a visit at home.

Orihime sighed softly to herself then smiled, giving her friends her full attention.

§§§

The damp orange hair clung to the boy's fevered brow. Glossy brown eyes slid open at the cold cloth against his skin. Yuzu smiled down at her bedridden brother. Kurosaki Ichigo groaned, turning his head away. "It's your own fault," Karin stated, sticking a thermometer under his tongue. "I don't know what possessed you but, standing out in the rain like that…?"

"I thought Yuzu was the grown up one," Ichigo mumbled around the object restricting proper speech. He coughed and fisted a hand tightly into the sheets.

The thermometer was removed and the young brunette sighed, "I'm not claiming to be grown up. I'm just here to chew you out. Why were you out in the rain?"

With Kon keeping his body safe, Ichigo had attempted to return to the Soul Society with Renji and the others to report the current happenings. Unohana, who was still in the living world, wouldn't permit it, so he waited outside of "Urahara Shoten". The heavens broke minutes later and after an hour of standing in the pouring rain—Kisuke came out to invite him in, but his offer was turned down—Rukia finally came to get the other Shinigami.

"It doesn't matter," he said hoarsely, glancing at the window.

Yuzu left then to check on the tea she was brewing for him, leaving the two eldest siblings alone together. Karin took her brother's hand, forcing him to look at her. "What's really going on, Ichi-nii? You can see, touch, and channel ghosts—I'm sure we all can, even goat chin, I'm sure of it. But…"

"Karin," Ichigo sighed, closing his eyes.

"That day... right in front of me... what happened?" the girl added as he tried to interrupt her once again.

Yuzu saved the Shinigami from having to lie any further by returning. "I brought some visitors," she announced from the doorway.

"If it's Inoue, I'm gonna kick her butt."

"You still have no respect for others," Rukia drawled, crossing her arms. Renji stood beside her, his eyes averted. "We brought you a gift," she chirped, raising a black and silver thermos.

Karin released her brother's hand and stood, sticking her arms behind her head. "Let's go, Yuzu." Hesistantly, Yuzu followed her sister.

"You really are an idiot," Rukia scoffed once the door was closed. "What did you think, Nii-sama would take the place of his fukutaichou after one report?" Rukia scoffed once the door was closed. "You're like a lost, lovesick puppy. And this idiot next to me…" She tossed the thermos to the redhead and smiled. "No wonder you're perfect for each other, you're both idiots. I'm going to see if I can pick your sisters' brains on how much they know. Play nice," Rukia added teasingly, stepping out of the room and closing the door.

Renji sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, feeling a little uncomfortable. For a second time, he'd been afraid of confronting the young boy. "Sorry I didn't come by sooner. Delivering that report took longer than I thought. Actually… me and Rukia stayed a while to make you this."

Forcing himself into a sitting position, Ichigo watched the other Shinigami pull the chair from his desk up to the bed. Ichigo gave a small smile as Renji unscrewed the multi-functional cap and began pouring out the steaming liquid into it. His smile faltered then failed at the constant sounds of something solid, yet small, hitting a liquid surface. As the sounds progressed at a steady rate, he snatched the cup from the redhead. "What the hell is this?" Ichigo asked hoarsely, the violent tick visible in his forehead.

"Hot chocolate with… mini marshmallows."

So many marshmallows floated within the cocoa, there was no room for them to move about, and so they just bobbed there, somehow managing to look unpleasant for all their fluffy, cuteness.

The throbbing vein disappeared and Ichigo grinned. "Thank you," he sighed, leaning across the small gap to place a kiss to the fukutachiou's lips.

Renji blushed, grinning also.


	5. Choices

**Fandom:** Bleach  
**Title:** Choices  
**Author/Artist:** Cheza-chan  
**Theme(s):** #27 – Love, hate, and the like; emotions  
**Pairing/Characters:** Kurosaki Ichigo/Abarai Renji  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach... but when I marry Tite Kubo, I probably will XD  
**Summary/Notes:** First off: no, this was not beta-ed. If you find outstanding typographical errors—all me! XD **READ HERE!** I'm letting you know now—I uploaded my drabbles onto AdultFanFiction because there was a lemon—might be more, who knows. If you want to read it, the linkage is in my profile. Anywaaaaaays…! I squeezed this into the current timeline, somewhere. Like I usually do, and others also, I jumped ahead and hopefully, things fit. The italics means it's taking place in that lil' zanpaku-to world—the one where we always see Zangetsu-san! (big smile)

* * *

****

****

****

**_Choices_**

The former special division captain closed her eyes, focusing her attention on the boy's enraged screams. She opened them slowly then turned. Shihouin "Shyushin" Yoruichi raised an eyebrow at the man behind her. Urahara Kisuke shook his head, smiled, and silently beckoned her back to his side. She walked over, sparing one last glance over her shoulder at the boy.

Blood stained Zangetsu's handle—Kurosaki Ichigo gripped the zanpaku-to that tightly. "Sorry…" he panted for almost the fiftieth time, raising the blade once more. With a roar, he brought it straight down, the black getsuga slicing through countless miles of earth.

The young Shinigami was releasing his frustration in Urahara's underground training area. With every wild, aimless swing, Ichigo thought of Aizen Sousuke's cold voice, empty eyes, and smug features.

"Howl, Zabimaru!"

He spun, blocking Abarai-fukutaichou's zanpaku-to with his own. His brown eyes narrowed. "I'm not in the mood."

"You're not the only one upset," the redhead scoffed, landing a few yards away. With a jerk of his hand, he drew the weapon back and balanced it across his shoulders. "The Gotei 13 and all of Soul Society—"

"Shut up!"

‡ ‡ ‡

_Zagetsu sighed, bowing his head. The action provided no protection against the howling winds, crashing thunder and lightning, and thundering rain. "Ichigo…" _

"Maa!" The orange-haired figure sitting beside him on the edge of the building grinned broadly, swinging his legs back and forth; his yellow eyes shone brightly. "He's pretty upset, isn't he?"

"Un…" the man agreed.

The Hollow giggled, tucking his hands under his chin as the rain suddenly became more placing and the thundering let up. "Yare, yare. What's he thinking about now?"

‡ ‡ ‡

Tired of struggling, Ichigo allowed his body to go lax, laying his cheek against the harsh ground.

Renji had been forced to use a binding kidou and physical strength to restrain the boy. He sighed, raising his head to stare at the underground sky. He sat atop Ichigo's lower back, legs stretched out before him. "What's the real problem?"

"You," Kurosaki Ichigo snarled. "Get the hell off of me… Renji!"

"No. Not until you tell me what's wrong." Silence followed his words for several good moments and the redhead closed his eyes as a slight wind blew.

"I'm not strong…"

"Eh? What was that?" Renji tilted his head, a bored expression on his face, and stuck his finger into his ear.

"I'm not strong enough!" Ichigo shouted, squeezing his eyes shut. "To think… that man was suppressing his reiatsu even in Soul Society. He caught Zangetsu with… a finger—" Ichigo's eyes widened and, slowly, the pain set in from the punch that landed to the side of his face. He stared at Renji out of the corner of his eyes.

The redhead wore a fierce scowl and his brow was knitted tightly in anger. "I already told you…" he forced out through gritted teeth. "You're not the only one affected by this." The Sixth Division vice captain bowed his head. "There's no reason for you to take it so hard. I know exactly how you're feeling…"

‡ ‡ ‡

_"Hmm?" The fair-skinned figure held out a hand, watching what few drops of rain were left fall into his palm. He glanced up to see the clouds dispersing and the sun pushing through. "What's this?" he chuckled. "And here I thought he liked the girl—he fights so much for her sake… even against _this_ guy! Did you know about this, old man?" _

Zangetsu glanced at the Hollow for a brief moment then gave a slight nod.

"Well. I never paid much attention to his love life. Though, that noble would've been more fun to play with." The Hollow grinned and stood, dusting off the back of his yukata. "Oya… You have a visitor." He vanished.

Zangetsu turned his head as another joined him. Zabimaru strolled up and he placed a hand to the baboon's head. The snake tail gave a hissing scoff but gently wrapped itself around the man's arm.

‡ ‡ ‡

Abarai Renji smoothed a hand over his zanpaku-to's blade and smirked as its shikai form appeared. "Baka," he drawled. "All you have to do is work harder. Like I did!"

"Pathetic…"

"_Huh_? Speak louder!" The fukutaichou glanced over his shoulder and smiled as the boy's head knocked lightly against his.

"I called you pathetic," Ichigo repeated, turning his head so their lips brushed.

Renji captured his mouth in a firmer kiss, releasing Zabimaru in order to tangle his fingers in the other's short, orange hair. "Let's go back." He placed a light peck to the bridge of Ichigo's nose. "And have Urahara or someone take a look at your hands."

"Fine." The substitute shinigami pulled away and stood so abruptly, Renji had no time to recover as his support vanished and he fell onto the ground. With Zangetsu once again concealed within its cloth, Ichigo grinned down at the redhead. "Baka," he taunted.

"Ban…"

Kurosaki Ichigo's eyes widened and he began backing away. "Renji… That's not something to be used and taken so lightly—"

"Kai!"

Yumichika and Rangiku giggled as they watched the couple communicate. Both dangled, upside-down, through the trapdoor in Urahara Shoten. The blonde sighed dramatically, "If only I had love like that."

"You're beautiful enough, Matsumoto-fukutaichou," Ayasegawa cooed, sparkling as he smiled.

"Yumi-chan, arigatou! That means a lot, coming from _you_."

Hitsugaya's eyebrow twitched where he sat and he turned slightly to address the situation but Madarame Ikkaku beat him to it. "Beautiful this! Beautiful that!" the Eleventh Division third seat shouted, springing to his feet. "Why don't you two go out together! Maybe it'll put an end to all this nonsense…"

Yumichika looked thoughtful for a moment, cutely pursing his lips, then smile brightly. "Matsumoto-san's not my type. You, on the other hand…" He lowered his gaze coyly and Rangiku struggled to refrain from laughing. "You're perfect for me, _Ikkaku-cha_—"

Renji and Ichigo pulled apart at the shrill screaming in the distance and guessed it could only be three out of four select people—Toushiro wouldn't lower himself to such standards; at least… not his current self.

Ichigo grinned and leaned his head against Renji's shoulder. Maybe he wasn't as strong as he'd hoped to be, but there was still time, even if it was limited. The redhead wrapped an arm around the smaller figure, staring at where clouds of dirt were forming a mile or more away. He grinned.

There was no choice but to continue living their way of life to the fullest.


End file.
